As a result of continuous technological advances that have brought about remarkable performance improvements, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are increasingly finding applications in traffic lights, automobiles, general-purpose lighting, and liquid-crystal-display (LCD) backlighting. LED lighting is poised to replace existing lighting sources such as incandescent and fluorescent lamps since LEDs do not contain mercury, exhibit fast turn-on and dimmability, long life-time, and require low maintenance. Compared to fluorescent lamps, LEDs can be more easily dimmed either by linear dimming or PWM (pulse-width modulated) dimming. Indeed, lighting applications which previously had typically been served by fixtures using what are known as high-intensity discharge (HID) lamps are now being served by LED light fixtures.
LED light fixtures present problems which relate to size and configuration, ease of installation, servicing and configurational efficiency. Achieving improvements in such characteristics while also delivering excellent heat dissipation from light fixture components can be problematic. It is desired to achieve compactness in LED light fixtures, ease of installation and ease of servicing while still allowing excellent light output and operational efficiency.